Fanfic Ideas Thread
by gemmysaur
Summary: Hey guys. Sorry, this is not a story, but a fanfic suggestion… thing, I dunno what to call it. Anyways, I will be posting here ideas that I might do, or not, in the future. It's also open for others to adopt if they find it appealing. There are varying degrees of details between each as there are varying degrees of interest I had at the time I listed it. So yeah.


Hey guys. Sorry, this is not a story, but a fanfic suggestion… thing, I dunno what to call it. Anyways, I will be posting here ideas that I might do, or not, in the future. It's also open for others to adopt if they find it appealing. There are varying degrees of details between each as there are varying degrees of interest I had at the time I listed it. So yeah.

This started off as a comment on a disqus page regarding what spin-offs we would like to see happen, and I just typed it away nonchalantly. Then I thought, 'Hey, this might be useful, why not keep it somewhere?' And here it is.

 **Before that though, as for the next chapter of Legendary, it is currently in the works. Sorry for the delay though. Writing, deleting and rewriting is a pain in the ass in the midst of work and school so please bear with me. Thank you.**

On with the list, I suppose.

 **CROSSOVERS:**

 **Summoning an Avatar of Death (Akame ga Kill x RWBY)**

The last push in the war was under way, as Tatsumi had finally gotten used to his final form, Tyrantsumi, his full merging with Incursio. Esdeath was being held off in a stalemate behind him so Tatsumi knew that he had to end his opponent immediately. As he flew in for the final blow against the giant, a portal opened behind him sucking him in. Before the armored assassin was fully inside, he threw his spear in a last ditch attempt to finish his part, piercing through the mecha's head and the emperor hidden within. He, in a surprising bit of calmness as he was pulled in completely, figured it must've been the fat bastard's doing. His vision went black for some time, but as the portal opened and he was met with a black beast attacking a girl in white beneath him so he acted the only way he knew how. He killed the target. He saw people around him looking as if he was the same as the beast he fell, but the girl he saved looked to have thought otherwise just before she passed out. He caught the girl as he mentally promised himself to find a way back home, but first, he had to get the girl to a doctor and deal with whatever black danger beasts are attacking the others.

 **Transcending Time and Space (Ragnarok Online x RWBY)**

As he was fighting an Ursa Major in the middle of the defense against "The Breach", Jaune contemplates all that has happened since he came to Beacon, since Pyrrha unlocked his aura. How he remembers snippets of a past life as a wandering swordsman and the journeys that it entailed. He remembers how he was able to use the skills and abilities of the memories inside his head as his own. He remembers as the said man had blonde hair, blue eyes and a shield and sword of brilliant white riding off into battle and calling forth blinding light that burned and sheared through every monster it came across. And as he deflected the Ursa's strike one more time that sent him flying and bumping his head on a large piece of concrete, he remembers how he ascended amongst the ranks of the holy church of Odin, how he became a crusader. With newfound skills to draw upon, he led the defenders against the grimm with the same bright light he witnessed. And so, with their valiant efforts, the black beasts are rounded up by the hole from which they came, Jaune leapt, trusting in the memories he figured would be his semblance. As he landed in the middle of the black hoard, to the surprise and fear of his allies, he, following the memory inside his head, chanted two simple words. "Grand… Cross." And the world he sees went white.

 **NON-CROSSOVERS:**

 **A Certain Amnesiac boy (To Aru Majutsu no Index)**

This is pre-canon Kamijou Touma and the story is about his childhood, the people he met while growing up and how he had to deal with the burdens of being the wielder of this unknown power in his right arm.

 **Boku no Saikyou Hero: All Might origins (Boku no Hero Academia)**

The story of All Might, how he came to possess One for All and his adventures leading to becoming the #1 hero in the world.

 **Holy Grail War servant origins (Fate Stay/Night)**

Origin stories of the Fate servants, among which that intrigue me the most are:

The forging of the sword known as EMIYA

Iskandar the Conquerer

The nameless samurai

The epic of Gilgamesh

The first Hashashin

 **Pokemon: Re-beginnings (Pokemon)**

A pokemon story in which Ash is already a world champion that travels the world and the new MC is trying to follow in his footsteps.

 **The hero in the eyes of the observer (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi)**

The final timeline Satoru went through in the eyes of his friends, Kenya and Kayo.

 **Brighter than White (Darker than Black)**

A pre-canon story that follows Hei and his sister, Bai. (Hei means black and Bai means white in chinese if you don't know)

 **Otsukaniki Taihei-san (Himouto Umaru-chan)**

Short stories of Taihei, the hardworking brother, from his solo-living days in college (especially Kanau's attempt at advances towards him) to the current living arrangement with his sister.

Otsukaniki is a pathetic attempt at playing with Otsukaresama = Thanks for the hardwork (or lit. You are tired) and Aniki = Older brother.

 **In which Kazuma is replaced (Konosuba)**

The time when Kazuma exchanged teams with someone else, and the story is told in that someone's eyes as he, with Kazuma's team of misfits attempt to do a mission. A one-shot.

 **Transcendence (Ragnarok Online)**

Story is about the first transcendent characters; Swordsman Seyren Windsor, Thief Eremes Guille, Acolyte Margarita Sorine, Mage Kathryne Keyron, Archer Cecille Damon and Merchant Howard Alt-Eisen and their journeys through the world. Their challenges and hardships they encountered along their way to become something more than just a second job.

Also, the journey that ultimately lead to the tragic event at the Lighthalzen Somatology Laboratory where they became what they are.


End file.
